During this period, the project team has performed high-throughput screening of a small set of NCATS libraries using ALDH1A2, ALDH1A3, ALDH2 and ALDH3A1 biochemical assays. The hit compounds identified have been validated in follow up screens. The dataset generated here will be utilized for in silico screening covering a larger chemical space to uncover potential chemotypes for Structure Activity Relationship (SAR) studies. In parallel, activity-based and target engagement cellular assays have been optimized for the above isoforms and will utilized to validate and characterize hits and support SAR.